A Day At The Mall Alright!
by Silverstorms
Summary: Chapter 3 is UP! Hurra! Rei is gonna ask Kai a very important question, what will he say? To see what happens please RR Thankies. KR TM more to come...Discontinued.
1. Ripping it up bad!

A Day At The Mall? Alright! Author: Silverstorms  
  
Disclaimer: Get real! If I owned Beyblade do ya really think I'd be here right now? Please! I'd be making this story an actual episode! ^___^  
  
Silverstorms' thought of the day: Don't teachers make your life miserable? They make mine. I have so much homework, and so many tests coming up! Teachers act like students' lives revolve around school and homework! We have lives too ya know! You're probably sick of my ranting. I'll get to the story now.  
  
Chapter 1: Ripping it up bad!  
  
For the seventeenth time night, fart filled the hotel room of the Blade Breakers. "Whew! 'Cuse me!" said Tyson fanning his nose with his hand. "That's nothing Tyson," said Max. "Listen to mine!" And with that he passed some seriously bad smelling gas. "Smell my wrath!" he laughed proudly. "Oww man you guys, I'm getting woozy," Rei told Max and Tyson, as he sat at the edge of their king sized bed looking ready to pass out. "Bunch of sick puppies," Kai sighed, his arms folded across his chest, as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. "Must have been the plate of Burrito Supreme we had for dinner," Tyson suggested as he sat on the carpeted floor patting his bloated stomach. "And those baked beans were like the fuel of our farts too!" added Max. "Let it rip!!!" he cried passing gas once again. He and Tyson began cracking up. "You guys," began the redhead known as Chief. "I know farting is a normal human process, but must you do it here and now?" he asked.  
  
* * * Hours later Max and Tyson's stomachs had finally settled, and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Except for Kenny and Tyson. Kenny was up doing another one of his late night projects with Dizzi. And Tyson.well, let's just say he wasn't dreaming about staying home from school.  
  
**Dream Sequence** It was a dark and foggy night. Tyson was running. Running in total and complete fear. His knees and elbows were scarped and bruised from falling several times. "I gotta hurry up," Tyson told himself. "It's gaining on me!" he moaned looking over shoulder as he ran. From out of nowhere a huge Dragoon like creature pounced on Tyson. Digging its claws deep into Tyson's back. "No!" Tyson cried in pain. "Aaagggg!" he screeched, aware that his death was near. **End of Dream Sequence**  
  
Though Tyson's dream was over, he was still tossing and turning in bed, rolling over Max every so often. Soon Tyson began swinging his fists in the air, as if trying to fight off the monster in his dream. "Stay away!" he groaned in his sleep, suddenly one of his punches landed Max right in the stomach!  
  
Max moaned and turned over to Ray's side of the bed, forcing Ray to invade the space of a peacefully sleeping Kai. Pretty soon the other sleeping boys shoved Kai off the bed. Kai fell to the floor with a loud thud, which automatically woke him up. He sat up on the floor, rubbing his aching head, and glaring at the three sleeping boys for causing him to fall.  
  
"Oh well," Kai sighed. "It's getting late anyway," he read the clock; it was 5:03 am. "Better start getting ready," he told himself. Kai always woke up early regardless of whether it was a tournament day or not. He went to the bathroom, washed up and got dressed.  
  
Returning to the bedroom, he paused in the entrance of the living room, and peered inside. His eyes wandered from Kenny, to Dizzi, to the six empty coffee cups on the table.  
  
"Kenny, how long have you been on that thing?" Kai demanded. Kenny looked startled for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Since about.maybe.5:30 yesterday," he said as he returned to his computer work. Kai sighed, "Kenny go to bed." "But Kai," Chief began. "I'm busy." "Oh?" said Kai raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Yah!" said Kenny. "So far I've made Draciel's speed greater, made Drigger's defense stronger, and helped Dragoon learn a new move. Dragon Rage! I'm currently working on Dranzer," Kenny explained. "Kenny," began Kai as he walked over to him. "I appreciate your.consideration," he said rolling his eyes. "But I don't need your help improving my bit beast. I'll train him myself." And with that, he grabbed his beyblade from Chief's hand, and stormed out of the room.  
  
When Kai returned to the room of the sleeping boys, he immediately realized that Rei had been pushed off the bed as well. He was now sleeping on the floor, only one of his legs still on the bed.  
  
Max and Tyson were stretched out in their underwear on the bed; Max had his foot in Tyson mouth. And Tyson had still managed to snore loudly, believe it or not!  
  
"Pathetic!" Kai sighed, before yelling, "Move it people! Raise and shine!" As soon as they heard Kai's voice, Max and Ray's eyes fluttered open. They responded by giving Kai tired moan, and groans, and yawns, and pretty soon they were up. Kai shook his head as he watched Tyson sleeping peacefully, sprawled out on the bed all by himself, snoring louder than ever!  
  
"If I were to measure Tyson's snoring on a seismograph I'd give him a perfect ten!" said chief walking into the room with Dizzi under one arm.  
  
"Tyson get up!" Kai ordered. Tyson rolled onto his stomach and wiggled his butt from side to side. "Shake it Tyson!" laughed Max. "Tyson get the hell up!" Kai screamed.  
  
That's the end of the first chapter! I know it's kinda short but hey I hope you liked it. And if not, believe me it gets better. Prepare for some serious fun *wink* but just to be safe, why don't you guys show me some luv and send me your ideas and reviews!  
  
P.S. Please go easy on me. This is my first fanfic! *Tear* And to anyone who dares to flame me, I have no choice but to kill you! Moohahahahaha!!! *Jokes*  
  
Okay then, Bye my future fans 


	2. Waking the dead!

Silverstorms  
  
SS: Hiya people! Sup? I told you I'd be back in Feb. Didn't I tell you? Anywho, I'm pleased to announce that the second chappie is finally up! ^_^ Hope it brings a lot of laughs, maybe even some tears.but mostly laughs.  
  
I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my fic. Luv you guys. I'm so glad I didn't get any flames.yet. Since I took so long to review I made this chapter pretty long. (Go ahead, give me a gold metal. No really, I want one. *Starts crying*) @_@  
  
Oh, and for those of you who care I'm gonna tell you something, and if you don't care, I'm gonna tell you anyway. Here goes *I, Silverstorms have finished all nine of my school projects, and so far I think I'm looking at some A+'s! (Go me!)*  
  
*Clears throat * yeah.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or any of the characters. But, I can still borrow them for my sick and twisted purposes! *Laughs evilly, then starts choking, passes out*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Waking the dead. (No, nobody died. I'm talking about waking up Tyson! Duh!)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tyson, I order you to get up!" said Kai, in the most demanding voice he could muster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyson didn't budge, and his snoring was only becoming more unbearable, as he lay stretched out on the bed, drool forming at the side of his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Tyson, if you don't get your lazy ass up now, you're off the team!" Kai warned.  
  
Still no answer, besides aloud snort.  
  
"Guess there's no waking that thing," Kai sighed in defeat.  
  
"Yes there is," said a rather cool, and collected voice. Only one member of the Bladebreakers team had a voice that amazing - Rei.  
  
Holding something in his hand, Rei gently brushed past Kai and made his way to the other side of the bed, where he could be closer to Tyson. It was only when Rei brushed past him, that Kai realized that just like the others, Rei was only clad in a pair of boxers. The tiniest of smirks flickered across Kai's face. Though he'd never admit it, it was one of Kai's guilty pleasures to check out Rei in his underwear, any chance he got.  
  
"How do you suppose we wake him up?" Kai asked Rei casually, when he finally reached the side of the bed Tyson was on.  
  
"With this!" said Rei, revealing what was in his hand.  
  
"Hey!" Chief cried out. "Isn't that."  
  
  
  
"Uh huh," Rei answered smiling wickedly, his golden eyes flashing. "Wassabe sauce, one of the hottest spices on Earth." (SS: Is that even how you spell wassabe? Oh well, work with me here people.)  
  
Everyone watched as Rei gently opened Tyson's mouth and filled it with the sauce. "All we do now is wait," said Rei confidently.  
  
*Ten Minutes Later*  
  
Tyson had swallowed the sauce and was still sleeping peacefully.  
  
"All we do now i-is wait," Rei repeated, as he felt his confidence slip a bit.  
  
"If anything was supposed to happen, it should have happened ten minutes ago!" Kai snapped bitterly.  
  
"Rei's plan to wake up Tyson didn't work, but I know mine will," Max announced. "I call it, the food on string trick," he explained, as he hovered a chocolate bar tied to a string, above Tyson's face.  
  
"Now," began Max. "All ya do is lower the."  
  
Burp!!!  
  
Everyone looked down at Tyson, he was now licking his lips, and the chocolate bar was longer on the string. (SS: just in case you didn't get it, Tyson ate the chocolate bar. Now that that's cleared up let's get back to the story shall we?)  
  
"Tyson," Max moaned. "You weren't suppose to eat it yet." Kai mumbled something under his breath, and stormed into the washroom, making sure to close the door behind him.  
  
"Wonder what he's up to Dizzy," Chief whispered quietly, to his laptop.  
  
  
  
"No offence Kenny, but would you mind not talking to me until you brush your teeth? I can't stand your morning breath." Pretty soon, the washroom door swung open, and Kai emerged holding a loaded Supersoaker XP 5000.  
  
"If this doesn't wake him up, nothing will," said Kai pumping it up. Before Max could stop him, Kai shot Tyson with an awesome amount of water pressure. Tyson was blasted right off the bed, only to hit the floor hard.  
  
"Oww!" he cried out in pain. "That really hurt! Hey! Why I am I all wet?" Tyson's confused, navy blue eyes wandered from one boy to the next. Until they finally settled on Kai, and the water gun in his hand.  
  
Tyson glared at him.  
  
Kai glared back, crossing his arms across his chest, just daring Tyson to argue. Feeling defeated before the fight even began, Tyson sighed miserably. Suddenly he perked up.  
  
"I'm starving! Who's ready for breakfast?" Tyson asked in his usual enthusiastic voice.  
  
"Not you," said Kai coldly.  
  
"What do you mean not him?" demanded Max, trying to protect his friend.  
  
"Ya see," began Kai. "I made up a new rule. From now on, whoever wakes up last has to make the bed, and clean the entire suite before eating breakfast."  
  
"Kai, that's so not cool," protested Tyson. "You know I always get up last! I'll always be the one stuck making the bed and cleaning."  
  
"I don't see how that's my fault," Kai shrugged carelessly, as he left the room.  
  
"Err!" grumbled Tyson. "That Kai! He acts like he's our leader or something."  
  
"He *is* our leader," Kenny reminded him.  
  
"Well, he acts like he can just boss us around all the time," said Tyson.  
  
"He *can* boss us around all the time," said Max. "He's our leader remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well I'm co-leader and that means I get to make decisions too," Tyson announced. "And, I say we're taking the day off! Someone should tell that to Kai, and that someone will be...Rei!"  
  
"What!" Rei gasped half in surprise, half in horror. "W-why me?"  
  
"Why not you?" Tyson retorted.  
  
"I know Kai. He'd never listen to me, I.I can't do it," Rei admitted, as he stared down at the floor. Tyson grabbed Rei's chin and jerked it up, so that he was looking Rei square in the face.  
  
"Yes you can Rei, and you will," Tyson assured him.  
  
Rei sighed, he knew he couldn't escape Tyson's dumb plan now, he pulled away from Tyson's grip before saying, "Alright, I'll ask him. But after I shower."  
  
"Okay," Tyson smiled.  
  
"Hey!" said Rei jumping up suddenly. "Since I'll be in the shower, and you'll be cleaning, that leaves Max and Kenny free to reserve our seats in the breakfast café."  
  
Tyson whispered something in Max's ear that sounded very naughty indeed. ( Dirty little Tyson, what an oinker! ^_^)  
  
"Uh," Max stuttered. "I'm gonna stay up here with Tyson, to uh.help.clean! Kenny can go reserve our seats."  
  
Rei rolled his eyes; he knew Max and Tyson going to do a little more than clean while he was in the shower. Rei made his way into the washroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
Tyson cleared his throat and almost immediately Kenny spoke up.  
  
"Uh.I'd better go get us a table for breakfast," Kenny suggested, it was obvious he was uncomfortable. Tyson and Max watched as Kenny made his way out of the room.  
  
"See ya downstairs Chief!" Max called to him.  
  
"Sure thing!" Kenny called back, before closing the door of their hotel room.  
  
"Now that we're alone, let's have some real fun," suggested Tyson seductively, as he made his way over to Max. He pushed Max onto the unmade bed, climbed on top of him, and began kissing him passionately.  
  
"Wait Tyson," Max said, as he gently pushed Tyson's body away from his own.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Tyson demanded.  
  
"We can't do this now," Max pointed out. "We've gotta clean first, or else Kai'll get mad at you. Besides, we don't wanna make the bed messier. If you know what I mean?" he said laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah," Tyson answered licking his lips. (SS: Dirty minded kids! If you didn't get the joke e-mail me and I'll explain.) Tyson and Max began to clean.  
  
When Kenny reached the breakfast café, he ran up to the ordering desk.  
  
"Excuse me, I'd like to reserve a table for a party of five please," he told the person at the desk.  
  
"Sure," said the man, and he lead Kenny to a large table. Kenny sat down and began to click away at his laptop.  
  
Rei was still in the shower. He had been in there for over twenty minutes now. The water pounding on his back, as he stood under the spray with his eyes closed. Rei was deep in thought, trying to decide the best way to tell Kai about their day off.  
  
"Finally," Rei stepped out of the shower, shuttering slightly. He would have stayed in longer, but the water was gradually becoming colder, and Rei didn't like the feeling of cold water on his body. (SS: I hate when that happens too, I love the feeling of warm water. *Gives a relaxed sigh*)  
  
Rei began to get dressed, he put on a pair of black boxers - silk of course. He then put on a pair of baggy navy blue jeans, and a white t- shirt. Rei's long, silky hair was still drenched, he wrung it out twice, before deciding to let it air dry. Rei emerged from the washroom, and was pleasantly surprised when he saw that the entire suite had been cleaned. The place was literally sparkling.  
  
"Tyson and Max did all this?" Rei gasped in disbelief. "But, I thought they were gonna- oh forget it!" he grumbled, shaking that thought from his head. (SS: Rei has dirty thoughts too! he he!) He decided to go look for them.  
  
Rei looked everywhere, but Max and Tyson were nowhere to be found. "Did they go down for breakfast already?" Rei wondered. Rei had checked in every room, and was just about to give up; when he remembered that he hadn't checked the living room yet!  
  
Cautiously, Rei made his way into the living room. Tyson and Max were sitting on the largest black leather couch in the room. The television was on, and Max was flipping through the channels, while Tyson sat beside him, eating a bag of chips.  
  
Rei was about to approach them, but froze when he heard Max say, "Alright! The Simpsons are on! It's the 300th episode!"  
  
"Hey guys! Sup?" Rei greeted them, as he walked over to the couch. Tyson and Max didn't answer. They had their mouths in awe, and were just staring at the television set like zombies.  
  
Rei was slightly annoyed with the fact that Tyson and Max allowed themselves to be hypnotized by a television show! (No offence to Simpson fans! That show kicks butt!)  
  
Rei stood in front of Tyson and Max, purposely blocking their view of the TV. *That* got their attention.  
  
"Rei, would you mind moving? We can't see the TV!" Tyson informed him, as he stuffed a hand full of chips into his mouth.  
  
Rei frowned for a moment, before managing to smile. "The place looks awesome! You guys did a good job cleaning it!"  
  
"Thanks," Max smiled appreciatively, his baby blue eyes glinting.  
  
"So Rei, are you gonna tell Kai about our day off now?" asked Tyson curiously.  
  
"Yeah," Rei answered, in a voice that was quieter than usual. Tyson could tell that he was still a bit nervous.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it," Tyson said standing up. "You'll do fine."  
  
"And, if Kai *does* get mad at you, for asking him about the day off, you can always tell him it was Tyson's idea," Max suggested grinning.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson shrieked. "Not funny." Rei couldn't help but laugh. Finally feeling ready to go, Rei said his goodbyes.  
  
"See you guys! I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast later," Rei promised.  
  
  
  
"Sure thing!" Max agreed, as he watched Rei leave. Figuring that Kai would be somewhere outside, Rei left the hotel in search of him.  
  
* * *  
  
Kai was in the forest, behind the hotel, training Dranzer. When suddenly he began to feel as if someone was following him. (SS: you know the feeling you get when you're being watched? Yeah, that's how he felt)  
  
Kai jumped almost immediately, when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He spun around to come face to face with Rei! (Well actually, he was taller than Rei, but you get the pic.)  
  
Finis  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Go ahead and say it. I know I was evil to end the chappie here, but I didn't expect it to be this long! Ten whole pages! Holy shit! Anyway, I hope you liked it!  
  
Sorry if you've been waiting for me to review for a long time. It's kind of hard to manage school, my social life and my story all at the same time. Not to worry though, I'll get the hang of it. Right? Right? *dog walks by and shrugs*  
  
I'll try to review faster. In the meantime feel free to send me your ideas for future chapters, reviews and shit like that. (I can't get enough of it!)  
  
P.S. I don't know if I told you this already, but Rei and Kai haven't *declared* their love for each other yet. Same with Tyson and Max. Now that that's cleared up, see ya!  
  
Silverstorms ^_~ 


	3. Feelings, Nothing More Than Feelings! OR...

Hi Everyone! I'm back! You know what that means... New Chapter Time! Before I begin I gotta clear up a few things. Well first off, the reason I haven't updated lately is because my Internet wasn't working for a full week! I was going crazy, plus I had a serious case of writers block on top of that. (And I still do) Believe it or not, I was about to abandon this entire fic! But, then I got a couple more reviews from fans begging me to continue, so because of ya'll, I did! Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed! I've dedicated this chapter to you guys!  
  
Now, on with the fic! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its characters. Quit rubbing it in! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Feelings! Nothing more than feelings! OR A day at the mall confirmed!  
  
Kai jumped almost immediately, when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He spun around quickly to come face to face with Rei! He observed Rei, noting the fact that Rei's raven-hair was out of its usual wrappings, and was currently flowing down his back. He also noticed that Rei's hair was wet, and was making the back of his white t-shirt damp, and almost transparent.  
  
The morning air was quite chilly, and Kai really didn't think that Rei should have been outside in just a wet t-shirt and pants. Even Kai was dressed for the weather. He was wearing his black leather jacket.  
  
"H-hey K-Kai," began Rei, hesitantly breaking the silence. "Can I...ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, I guess," was Kai's uninterested sounding answer, but deep down he wondered what Rei wanted from him.  
  
"Uh...well, I wanted to ask you something," began Rei, nervously. "We've been training a lot lately, and I can't remember the last time we all just...you know hung out. Anyways, the guys and I were all wondering if we could... take the day off," Rei suggested, but his suggestion sounding more lie a question. Kai's crimson eyes pierced through Rei's amber ones, and there was a brief pause.  
  
"Whatever," came Kai's simple answer, as he turned his back on Rei, and looked down at his beyblade, which was currently spinning on the ground.  
  
Rei's mouth dropped slightly, "a-are you serious?" he had to ask.  
  
Kai turned around to face Rei, amused by his shocked expression. "Sure, I don't see why not. After all, there's still a couple of weeks before our next tournament."  
  
"Thanks," was all Rei could say, he felt his face heat up. "I-I'd better get going," Rei said quickly, when he realized he was blushing. "See ya later!" he called, before running back to the hotel.  
  
"Yeah, see ya," Kai answered quietly, minutes after Rei left. (What's wrong with me anyway?) Kai wondered to himself. (Lately, I've been acting really weird around Rei. Do I *like* him or something? No way!) Kai told himself, shaking that thought out of his head. (Even if I did like Rei, who's to say that he liked me? Who's to say that he's even into guys anyway?) With that decided Kai continued his training. * * * When Rei reached the hotel, he decided to head straight for the Breakfast café, figuring that was where Tyson and Max would be. He stepped into the warm atmosphere of the café, and almost immediately spotted his friends at a table across the room.  
  
"Over here Rei!" Max called to him. The raven-haired boy gratefully joined his friends at the table. Max and Kenny both greeted him, but Tyson hadn't even noticed Rei's presence yet, he was much too busy stuffing his face with food.  
  
Max tapped Tyson on the shoulder, causing him to finally look up from his plate. "What do you want Max? This had better be important," he said through a mouth full of bacon. (SS: Mmmmm bacon. *Droolz*) "Rei's back!" Max informed him.  
  
Tyson swallowed. "Oh! Hi Rei! What did Kai say?" Tyson inquired eagerly.  
  
"Well," began Rei, before Tyson interrupted him.  
  
"Mr. Crabby better have agreed with my idea, cause if he didn't then I'll break his..."  
  
"Tyson!" Rei cut him off, angrily. "Anyway, I talked to Kai and he said it was okay with him."  
  
Tyson, Max both stared at Rei in shock, even Kenny looked up from his laptop.  
  
"He...actually agreed?" Max gasped, in utter shock. Rei nodded and smiled, letting his fangs show a bit.  
  
"Well," said Rei. "Since we got the whole day off what do you guys wanna do? I hope you guys didn't plan on spending the rest of the day here stuffing your faces."  
  
"Now that sounds like a day off to me," Tyson laughed. "But I got a better idea, how about we...  
  
"Yeah," everyone said leaning in closer to Tyson.  
  
"How about we...GO TO THE MALL!"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" said Max, smiling.  
  
"Yeah!" Kenny agreed. "Besides we could buy some parts for our beyblades."  
  
Rei nodded in agreement. (And I'll have an excuse to spend time with Kai) Rei thought to himself with a smile.  
  
"So it's settled then!" said Tyson throwing his hands in the air. "We're going to the mall!!!"  
  
Please don't kill me! I know how crumby this chapter probably is. But as I said before I have a serious case of writers block. : ( I promise I will make up for this.  
  
WAIT! I almost forgot to tell you guys something very important! Okay, here goes:  
  
You know how this fic was suppose to be about the Bladebreakers going to the mall? Yeah, well I just got this great idea, but the only problem is that it would totally change the original plan of the fic. But the Demolition boys and other teams would be in it! Maybe even the evil Boris, and Voltaire too! Hehe!  
  
But, it's completely up to you guys. Do you want me to stick to the original plot of the story, or do you want me to give this story a really good twist?  
  
Review and tell me okay? How this fic turns out is totally up to you! ...Well, maybe not totally, just mostly. Well, maybe just partly...no, partly is too much, maybe it's just a little is up to you. Don't mind me, just R/R please!  
  
Silverstorms 


End file.
